The Genius and The Creep
by DMan51
Summary: Double D is in denial for the fact that he is slowly falling for Marie Kanker out of all people, What will he do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi there this is my first Ed Edd n Eddy story so I'm pretty new at this, so if there's any errors help me out so I can improve. This chapter here is mostly a introductory chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1- intro**

In the small cul-de-sac of Peach Creek in the house of Edd, A.K.A. Double D he sat down and read a book on micro biology. A huge smile can be seen on his face. "Intriguing!" Double said with enthusiasm. "I can't wait to test this theory out myself." Double D said as he closed the book, and went to his desk of lab equipment.

In appearance throughout the four years, he underwent a major growth spurt. The shape of his head is a little longer to make him look more mature, the gap in his teeth he use to have as a child was finally fixed. He still appeared very skinny and weak, but now stood at the height of 5'8in. He now wears a red vest with a white dress shirt and purple tie under it. In his lower region he wears purple slacks, and dress shoes. He grew his black hair out to around his chin,and tie it to a small pony tail. Since his old ski hat had got too small for him, he brought a bigger one that fitted his head.

Xxx

On the bus stop Ed and Eddy were waiting for the bus "I wonder what's taking Sock hat so long" Eddy said through gritted teeth. Ed who is right next to Eddy had a large grin on his face. "I bet he's in his room watching how bugs eat butter toast." Eddy just ignored him.

In appearance Eddy grew up a lot but is still vertically challenge, he's lost a lot weight and even went to the gym during the three years in being in Peach Creek High. He now occasionally wears a suit since he taking a class on entrepreneur. He grew some more hair that rather looked spiky, and no longer have just 3 strings of hair. He now stood 5'6in. In Ed's case he morph into a giant over the years, his body is made out of pure solid muscle though still lean, he became a quarter back in football alongside Kevin and Rolf. He now wear a jock jacket with a T-shirt with a creature he saw in some movie and similar jeans he wore back when he twelve. He now stood 6'4in.

"Hey what took you so long Sock head." Eddy elaborated. Double D stand next to Eddy with a smile on his face, "A long night of studying can do that Eddy, I just can't wait to get an A+ for my AP Biology test." "Yeah whatever" Eddy said.

As the bus came, the 3 Eds went inside.

Xxx

When the Eds arrived to school, they head to their destined class. On his way to class he saw three girls coming toward his direction. The one that caught his interest the most was the blue headed one. In appearance wise, the blue headed girl named Marie Kanker has went through a change like Double D though not as dramatic as him. She grew her hair out a little now touching her shoulders and her right eye is still being covered. Her body has matured, though her chest is only a B cup, her body was very slender but, a bit muscular most notably her legs from joining track and field for a short while doing rigorous training in her freshmen year, but quit in the end of her sophomore year because of her lack of talent and interest of the sport. She still seem to be in her punk rock phase wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a skull on it that expose her cleavage and toned stomach, and still wore her green pants, but now she tore most of it off to make it into hot pants that can barely fit her, to show off her toned legs. She now stood 5'4in.

"_How this school can let her dress like that is beyond me although she can be attractive in her own right."_ Double D thought as he went to his locker to get his book for his first period class, but froze when a voice spoken to him. "Hi Double D what're doing." Double D jumped back as soon as he saw who it was. "M-Marie aren't you suppose to head to class!" He stuttered pitifully. "Class mass I just want to be with you dreamboat." She smiled gleefully. Double D looked behind Marie and yelled out, "hey is that Johnny putting plank in your locker!" "Huh?' Marie turned back as Double D ran to his first period class. When Marie turned back she then Grimace when she saw Double D ran to his classroom. "Hmph be that way, Marie said as she walked off to her class.

**Author's Note: hope you like it. =) Read and Review**


	2. Rumors

**Authors Note: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. Life can be a pain sometimes with the work load in college in all. However I'm so glad that I got a review from the last chapter, so the more review I get the more motivation I will have to keep on writing. I accept constructed criticism.**

**Chapter 2-Rumors **

As Edd arrive to class his mind was flooded with thoughts about Marie. "_My Lord!"_ "_Why am I thinking about her? I liked her as an acquaintance in all but not as my girlfriend." _Edd complained.

"Now class today we will be learning how to solve Matrix Multiplications." As the boring teacher was going over the lesson, Edd was still in a daze after answered all of the questions on the lesson in his book, till his teacher snap him out of it, "Eddward pay attention!" As Edd woke up, some of the students started snickering, from his lack of participation. The teacher, a middle age man with brown hair, turning gray in certain places was impatiently waiting for the sockheaded boy to answer his question. "Yes Mr. Howard." After he wrote and easily answer the question on the board he sat back down with a glazed look on his face.

Xxx

After his first period he went toward his locker to get his material, to prepare for his AP Biology class, until he stop in his tracks and saw the love of his life. The golden blond hair was mesmerizing to the eyes. The blond girl known as Nazz the head of the cheer leading team, went through a huge change during the time skip. She grew her hair out to the middle of her back, her bangs stayed the same. Also her body matured dramatically, making her chest a c-cup, her body was slender, and have flawless curves. The biggest change of them all is her growth spurt that made her stand at the height of 5'6 in, making her almost as tall as Edd. She now wears a pink hoodie with tight fitting purple tights that show off her curves and ample butt, and wears white snickers.

"Hi Double D" Nazz said happily. "Hi N-Nazz?" Edd stuttered. "I just wanted to know if you're coming to the games this afternoon." Nazz said with a smile on her face. "Y-Yes I'm certainly am coming," Edd mumbled enthusiastically. Before he can say anymore Kevin barged in between them. In appearance he change a lot he grew to be 5'10" in, he was also more built, wearing a green muscle shirt under his jock jacket, and black jeans. During the four year jump after the incident from Eddy and his big brother(BPS), Kevin became closer to the Eds and basically became friends with them. After Nazz broke up with him, he dated another person from Nazz's Cheer leader squad. Hey Double D, Nazz what are you guys doing, he said with a smirk on his face. "We were just talking about the upcoming game this afternoon Nazz said, with a neutral expression on her face. Deep down in her mind she was still pissed about Kevin caring more about his bike than her, but on even terms with him after he apologized from his selfishness. Edd took note of her expression. "Okay then, Cheer on us Nazz as we going to kick Lemon Brooks tail this time, see ya guys there." Of Course I'm going to cheer on you Kevin! She yelled angrily. With that he walked to his next period class. Nazz face turned backed in to a smile. "Sorry about that, I'm still trying to get over him." Edd smiled himself. "I understand Nazz," Edd paused for a second, gathering his thoughts. I w-was wandering if yo- before he can finish his sentence the bell rang. Sorry Double D, I wish can talked you more but I got art, see you at lunch, she walked to her next class. "Unbeknownst to them a set of eyes that belong to no one other than Marie were watching them, her eyes turn to daggers, glaring at Nazz. " I'll have to get rid of that bimbo for getting her filthy hands on my Double D." Marie said gnashing her teeth.

Xxx

Mean while in Eddy's class, Eddy was bore out of his mind, loosing interest of the teacher's lecturing on American History, he started a magazine filled with half naked women. As the teacher was asking students questions, she spotted Eddy reading a Magazine. "Mr. McGee am I boring you?" Contempt was evident in her voice. Eddy snapped out of his dazed and looked at the teacher with a bored look on his face and responded to her by saying "Yes, Mrs. Connor you boring me death." Some of the students including Marie were laughing at Eddy's rudeness. "You got detention so step out of my class this instant. Mrs. Connor barked out I will not tolerate your nonsense!" "Fine by me" Eddy said as he walked out of the classroom.

In Marie's mind all she can think about was how she was going to keep Nazz away from Edd. An evil smirk crawl on to her face nearly touching her eyes. I'll get you back my love.

Xxx

Edd came out of the class with a huge grin on his face, knowing that he aced his test on AP biology. "I can't wait to tell Ed, and Eddy," Edd said as he was on his way to the cafeteria, two boys caught his attention. "Hey did you here about Nazz, the head cheerleader, she slept with more than 50 men" Said random boy #1. "For real, I heard someone say she was diagnose with HIV." Random boy#2 blurt out. Edd wanted to object to them but he didn't bother to inquire. _"Nazz will never do any of those things, she's too innocent to even sleep with one guy." _Edd thought, "Something not right here I must talk to her and Eddy about this." He said to himself.

**Author's Note: Read and Review ;)**


	3. Is this really worth it?

**Author's Notes: Hi there D51 here. I'm so sorry for my long absence. My computer was malfunctioning, so it took me awhile to get it to work again. Anyway, wow I'm so surprise about the amount of reviews I've gotten. Keep them coming! I'm haven't given up with this story yet so, I will definitely complete it. This chapter here is just a transition on what's going to happen in future chapters. So Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3- Is this really worth it ?**

As Edd ventured to the cafeteria, he stand in the lunch line to get his lunch of the day. A couple of minutes pass as he finally got his lunch from the lunch lady. Out of the noise of kids chattering, he heard a voice being called out to him. "Sockhead, get your butt over here." As soon Edd turned his head to the direction of the voice, he found the owner of the voice to be none other than Eddy.

On the lunch table sat Eddy who was eating a hamburger, and apple juice, and Ed who was in his varsity jacket eating his roast chicken coated with lots of gravy and a bottle of orange juice on the side. "Hello Ed, Eddy, what was up with the rumor about Nazz that have transpired lately, Edd questioned.

"That's what I was about to say Double D," Eddy answered back, taking another bite of his burger.

"I mean who in this school will have such a grudge on her, all the guys except Rolf and Jimmy like her Eddy said matter-of-factly.

Ed out of nowhere raised his hand like a school child. "You forgot the Kanker Sisters! Ed, exclaimed.

Edd and Eddy turned to Eddy by surprise. "You know what, Eddy turned to Edd. "lumpy's right, the Kanker sisters can be the ones who did it." Eddy said confidently.

Edd then have a look of uncertainty on his face. "I wouldn't lay my fingers on them yet. We don't even know if they had any animosity toward Nazz to go this far to humiliate her in the first place, Edd mused as Eddy bit another chunk of his burger.

"We have to investigate anyway, we'll never know if we don't try." Eddy said as he got up his seat.

"If you insist, Eddy," Edd said.

As the Eds venture around the cafeteria, to find their six suspects, they eventually stumble upon two of them.

"Hello baby sister and Jimmy," Ed said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey which one of you pipsqueaks made that stupid gossip on Nazz!" Eddy Flippantly yelled at the two younger kids.

"What bring you guys here," Sarah said irritation evident in her voice, more toward Ed and Eddy than Edd.

Sarah haven't grown up that much only four inch taller than she was four years ago. She is slightly overweight with her cookie addiction. She put her red hair up to two long pony-tails, but kept her bangs the same. Over the four years, Her crush on Edd has increase to the point of full blown love, but is unsure if he returned the same feelings she have for him. She began treating Ed nicer, but still has problem controlling her anger. Because of that issue, her and Ed's parents recently encourage her to take up karate along with Nazz who been practicing it since her last year of middle school to help discipline her, and control her anger. She now stood 5'0" and wears a short sleeve pink shirt with a pink bracelet and a jean mini skirt with black tights on that her chubby legs were more noticeable and a pair of red sneakers.

"What Eddy was trying to say is did any either one of you took part in humiliating Nazz?" Edd said who successfully avoided making Sarah beating Eddy to a pulp.

"Why would we humiliate Nazz with rumors like that. I mean I don't particularly like her or anything like that, but I don't have any grudges against her to do crap like that," Sarah said as she was finishing up her burger.

Jimmy decided to chime in on the conversation. "I have nothing against her. She's been giving me some helpful advice about fashion, and we go to the same art class."

Edd nodded.

"I see," Edd said as he pondered on the information Sarah and Jimmy have given them.

Jimmy like Sarah didn't really grow that much, but he was a bit taller than Sarah at 5'2''. His retainer was finally removed last year and his teeth were perfectly uniformed.

His pale blond hair goes down to his shoulders and it was curlier than what it was four years ago. His face looks feminine like a girl, confusing some people from thinking him as a girl. He now wears a blue and white plaid shirt and tight white pants with white tennis shoes.

Eddy then stared at Jimmy intently.

'_Man this guy's keeps on getting more girly every time I see him. No wonder other guys want to beat the crap out of him_.'

Ed was still chewing on his home made roast chicken, in his own world, not really having a clue what they were talking about.

"What are you looking at?" Sarah said giving Eddy a glare.

"It's none of your business fat-a-"

Before Eddy can insult her Edd cut him off.

"That's enough Eddy!" Edd exclaimed.

"We're so sorry about your inconvenience, but before we go, Jimmy…"

Edd paused for a second gathering his thoughts. "You said you have the same art class as Nazz. Do you know where Nazz has gone?" Edd inquired.

Jimmy then shrugged, "Nazz and I were doing an art project. I was too busy in my own world drawing, when I heard a couple of voices behind my back that break my concentration. But now that I think about it, one of those voices sounded awfully familiar. They sound like one of the Kanker sisters, like they were plotting on something." Jimmy put his right hand on his chin in a thinking gesture. When I turned my back to see who the owner of the voice belong. My ears did not deceive me; it was May Kanker on her cel-phone whispering about something before the teacher told her to put it away.

"I knew the Kankers are all culprits!" Eddy proclaimed loudly, one again.

"Eddy, we still need more evidence first. For all we know it could be some guy or girl we don't even know. Edd pointed out.

"I still think it's the Kankers," Eddy complained.

"Nazz left before me so I have no clue where she went."

"I see, it's nice talking to you guys, see you two later." Edd said as he Ed and Eddy walked out.

"Bye Ed and Double D" Sarah wave to them.

"Bye Eds" Jimmy like Sarah wave to them.

Not long after the Eds left Jimmy and Sarah, they saw a couple of Dots from the opposite side of the cafeteria approaching the Eds.

"Is that shovel chin and stretch," Eddy pointed out.

To prove Eddy's point it was definitely Kevin and Rolf.

"Hello Ed boys" Rolf said happily.

Rolf, like the other older boys went through a huge change during the four years. He grew up to be 6'6"in making him the tallest kid at school. He grew his hair to neck length and even grew some facial hair making him look older then he really was. He's still

skinny but really built from playing basketball, and football. He now wears a yellow polo shirt with blue track pants with white lines on its side and blue the four years he is still best friends with Kevin and Nazz, though the latter still have quarrels from the former.

Hey dorks, can anyone of you tell me where Nazz is said the voice now belonging to Kevin as he approach the Eds along with Rolf.

Edd notice that Kevin was slightly irritated.

The Eds had confuses look on their face. Eddy shrugged, Ed was slurping his tongue, swallowing the gravy, and Edd had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well?" Kevin said impatiently.

Edd was the first one to break the silence. "We have no plausible clue where she is Kevin," Edd said, speaking out what his friends had in mind.

"Yeah we don't know squat where of where she is," Eddy chimed in.

"Oh! I know where Nazz might be!" Ed said out loud.

"Where Ed! Where!" Edd, Eddy, and Kevin said at the same time.

"She went to the planet of Athena, from the "Honey-Way," five-hundred million light years away," Ed said dopily.

The Eds, Rolf, and Kevin stared at Ed for a minute, the remaining Eds, Edd and Eddy already knew of Ed's random outburst just shook his head side-ways and face-palmed respectively, Rolf had a confused look on his face and Kevin on the other hand was thoroughly pissed-off.

"Rolf, haven't a clue of what "too dense for his own good" Ed boy is talking about." Rolf said disappointedly.

"Idiot," Kevin muttered under his breath before he turned back to the other two Eds.

"It's hard to believe this guy can still function," Eddy said recovering from his disappointment of where Nazz might be.

Any way, I have weight class next, be ready for are game Ed, Kevin said as his anger subsided.

Edd thought back from when Jimmy gave him some snippets of information of what happened in his art class with Nazz. He did mention one of the Kanker sisters. What Beef did they have with Nazz. The whole thing doesn't make any sense. Yes she's one of the most popular kids at school; She's the best cheerleader on her squad, a 1st degree (Dan) black belt in Karate, and have a body that will knock any guy off their feet and make every female student so envious about her. But, whichever Kanker made up the rumor is really immature and really need to grow up.

Edd was so immerse in his thoughts that he didn't hear what Ed said to Kevin.

"Say Kevin, do you know her phone number." Ed said scratching the back of his hair in confusion.

Eddy was surprise of the question Ed asks to Kevin.

"Ed's got a point there, I mean I don't even know her number." Eddy pointed out.

Kevin and Rolf then walked toward the exit as kids were leaving the cafeteria, he suddenly stop abruptly. Rolf, noticing Kevin's not beside him turned around and saw the solemn expression on his face.

"Are you coming Kevin boy?" Rolf questioned.

Kevin, not hearing what Rolf said, spoke to the Eds.

"I already try that, besides she'll probably be at the stadium by the time the game starts,…" Kevin uncharacteristically hesitated then continued his explanation. "Let's go Rolf, we wasted enough time."

"I'm going to make that loser pay, I don't if it's a girl or not." Kevin said as his anger resurface.

"Yes we for the culprit after the games."

Rolf said as he looked at the crestfallen Kevin.

Not to far from the cafeteria Marie can be seen with May. May had a look of uncertainty on her face.

May like Marie went through a moderate change. She is slightly shorter than Marie at 5'2" making her the shortest out of the three sisters. She is plain every sense of the word. Her chest is the smallest out of the three, and is average weight. She finally wears braces to fix her buck tooth. Her attire is similar to what it was four years ago. She wears a form fitting white blouse, a red skirt that come down to her knees and white sandals She like her sisters like to pick on other kids to make them selves feel better, even though she having second thought about it.

"Is this really worth it?" May said in her usual tone.

Marie looked at her with a sadistic smile on her face.

Of course it's worth it, you did your job well May.

**AN: R&R =)**


	4. I think I'm in love

**Author's Note: Hi DMan51 here, I'm so sorry for the long wait, my Microsoft word was having a lot of issues and the software of my computer got messed up again by a huge virus, so I had to rewrite this chapter by scratch. Other than that words can't describe how proud of the helpful reviews I'm getting particularly from one reviewer. This chap didn't quite reach my expectations but hopefully I will update in a more persistent pace, and satisfy you all . =)**

**Chapter-4 I think I'm in love**

Girl's Locker Room 4:32 pm.**  
><strong>

Four hours had passed since lunch, kids had taken their bus home while a selected number of students decided to stay and watch the upcoming game for Peach Creek. It was now a little under thirty minutes a way for Peach Creek's first game of the year to begin.

Nazz was in the locker room in her cheer leading outfit sitting down on a bench wondering why anybody would want to ruined her reputation.

"Nazz, I don't think Kevin would be the type to put out those stupid rumors of you sleeping with fifty men." Said one of her squad members.

"I beginning to doubt that too, but you don't know Kevin like I do Jennette." Nazz said as she put her right boot on.

"I know enough about him to not hurt you deliberately, something must have happened between you two." Jennette pointed out as she put her hand to her sides.

"It's a really long story," Nazz said with a perplex look on her face. "I'm really not sure what it is myself but I know for a fact he had something to do with it," Nazz said with uncertainty.

Jenny pouted after hearing that bit from Nazz. "After the game, I'm going to have a talk with him, she said with finality and leaned her back against the locker.

"Don't worry, we can like totally do something about it," said another one of her squad members, as she put a hand on Nazz's shoulder. "If you had anyone on your side it will be us," said the same menber, and that bit of pep talk put a smile on her face.

The locker room was silent before a loud voice shook them out of it.

"GET YO BUTTS DOWN TO THE STADIUM THIS INSTANT!" The voice that was unmistakably female said at the top of her lungs.

"Looks like are monster of an instructor is calling us," Jennette said facetiously as Nazz and the others walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><span>Football Field 4:45 pm.<span>

It was only fifteen minutes left before the first game for Peach Creek this year was to finally set off. The Peach Creek team could be seen doing a quick warm up on the field. A dark-skinned boy wearing a long sleeve white shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers was carrying a piece of wood with him, who was on his way to the stadium to watch the football game.

"This is game is going to be one heck of a showdown huh Plank?" the boy said to the piece of wood as he ventured for his destination.

Of course the piece of wood known as plank never responded back.

"Hey Johnny, are you ever going to get tire of talking to a piece of wood, you're sixteen years old for Petes sake! Said the voice behind him.

Johnny then turned to the source of the voice. "For the last time Eddy, Plank's been with me my whole life, so there is no way I'm getting rid of my old pal plank just because I'm weird or not like anybody else. So if it weren't for him I don't know if I still be living today!" Johnny proclaim as he stick his tongue out in defiance.

During the four years, Johnny became good friends of the Eds before Kevin and Rolf befriended them. Johnny especially became close friends with Edd, as they take the same biology class, and spend a lot of time studying on the subject and looking at different plants for fun.

"Eddy, lets not antagonize Johnny's bizarre nature... he just can't help it." Edd whispered to the shorter boy.

"Yeah right." Eddy muttered under his breath, as he sat on one of the chairs on the stadium.

"Anyway what's up with that chick anyway? I swear to God I don't understand women at all!" Eddy exclaimed loudly as he raised his arms in the air in exasperation.

Edd too deep in his thoughts took a seat at the right of Eddy and Johnny took a seat next to Edd.

_' What's up with Marie. I've never seen her act so timid around us before.' _Edd pondered as he lean his back to take a little nap until a voice snapped him out of his short slumber.

"-erybody!" The voice now belonging to Ed yelled joyfully.

"Did I miss anything." Edd said as he quickly wipe the drool off his face.

Nope nothing at all it just Ed. Eddy replied looking rather perplexed by Ed's early appearance.

"Lumpy shouldn't you be in the locker room getting ready for the big game?"

" No can't do Eddy, I just make sure you guys are here to finally see our team beat Lime Brookes once and for all.

"Its Lemon Brooke Ed, and we came here to wish you luck and to see if you can meet your endeavors." Edd said as he looked at Eddy.

"Plank wish you luck too Ed Johnny said happily, staring at the piece of wood.

As Ed conversed with the others, Kevin and the other players came out of the locker room and started practicing their drills.

"Hey Ed! Aren't you going to join us!" Kevin exclaimed out loud so the dopey kid could hear him.

"Oh, yeah! coming Kev!" Ed shout back and put his helmet back on and joined Kevin and his other teammates for his drills.

"Hey is it that go-go Nazz, and her team," Rolf pointed out as, Indeed Nazz and her squad was coming out of the locker room.

Kevin, looked back at the cheerleaders looking at Janette at first and wave at her who returned the wave to him with a smile on their face.

Nazz was looking a bit upset, when she lay eyes on Kevin. Kevin then register the stare Nazz was given him, and wanted to come and start a conversation with her, but didn't have enough time as a whistle was heard.

Eddy nudge Edd with his elbow to wake him up from his dream.

"Hey sockhead it's Nazz! Eddy exclaimed as he point a finger at her.

From what they're sitting, there was no way Nazz can see them, Edd was a bit disappointed with that predicament.

* * *

><p><span> Kanker's Trailer Park 4:52pm.<span>

As the Peach Creek team was getting ready for the big game of the year, Marie was home internally having mixed feelings on getting back on Nazz for taking Edd away from her.

Marie's room or more like their room was a mess. Old magazines, banana peels, dirty clothes and chips were on the floor mostly on Lee's and May's side. Marie wearing an orange t-shirt and blue sweat pants was listening to her Rock and Roll as she was practicing on her electric guitar. Over the years after 'meeting' Eddy's brother she began to dabbled on different activities to see what she can do for a living, and to forget about what she and her sisters were about to do with Eddy's brother. That's why she walked on the path of becoming a talented musician and played some instruments like the guitar, and joined track and field for a short time, just to drown out the bad memories of her father and what Eddy's sick older brother about to give him what he wanted. Marie shook her head from side to side to stop thinking about it.

'_I need to pull myself together.' _Marie thought as she finished playing her guitar. she then took off her headphones and dropped them on the floor and laid her head on the pillow and thought about what happened earlier shortly after Edd and his friends lunch period.

"_Of course it's worth it, you did your job well May," Marie said proudly._

"_Double D and his friend doesn't look like they taking it well though," May pointed out._

_Marie's smile turned into a frown, at May's obvious observation. "Who cares about how they feel. All men are vicious animals; They will want only our body, and then rape us if we don't do what they tells us, and leave our limp bodies and hunt for their next victim," Marie said conspiratorial pointing a finger on her forehead, pushing her back._

_May then stop and think about what Marie just told her. May may not been the smartest person in the world but, she lived long enough to tell that bit of information is nonsense._

"_Do you actually believe what you're saying Marie?" May inquire with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips. _

_Marie's frown got even more pronounce after hearing May's question. "I'm damn right I do! Marie said a little to loudly as the students walking to their destination turned their heads to the source of the voice._

"_That sounds like what we're doing to the Eds," May said under her breath. With that May crossed her and waited for a tongue lash from Marie._

"_We're just practicing for are next performance in drama class, that's what we doing right May?" Marie said quickly hoping they will believe her lie." May nod her head to make it more believable. The crowd went on with their daily lives._

"_I don't know what's gotten to you May... just go to your next class before I do something I will regret." _

_May just looked at Marie intently before taking off to her next class. " We're going to talk more about this later when we get home." Marie said anger clear in her voice._

_With that May took off to her next class. Marie was boiling a hole in May's back before turning and bumped at the lust of her life. If one was to look at Marie, she looked like she was ready to rip someone to pieces._

"_Ouch! Watch where you're going you moron," Marie yelled at the unknown person who collided with her._

"_I'm so sorry for my uncoördinated motor skills," said the voice._

_Marie was about to grab the person by the shirt before she register the voice, and look up to see that it was Edd. Her face soften up as Edd held out an outstretched hand, waiting for her to grab it._

"_Double D?"Marie uttered out of surprise as she was about to grab his hand she heard a voice behind Edd._

"_Don't tell me its a Kanker. Double D don't touch her hand, she's a slime ball!" Yelled Eddy who was about to go his gym class came and got in front of Edd to stop him from touching her hand._

_But Eddy, no matter how nasty and despicable the person is they don't deserve the misfortune of getting knocked down, and besides, we're not little kids anymore. " Edd said as he grabbed Marie's hand._

"_But, she's a grade A freak, she might be-"_

"_That's enough!" Edd shouted suprising both Marie and Eddy. "This is not the past, we evolve past that stage, people can change Eddy. Even Marie a Kanker is capable of going through changes too, so we need to start and lean forward to accept them as human beings."_

"_Ok, ok I understand, I'll give them a chance, but if she and her sisters start chasing us again, I'll give th-"_

_Marie then glare at Eddy, as the latter shut his mouth. _

_Marie was so stunned that Edd was standing up for her, she couldn't even uttered a single word._

_Eddy didn't want to admit it but he was really applauded that Edd actually defended a Kanker sister. But the thought that's been bugging him and his friends at lunch for a while resurged back to his memory bank._

"_Is it you or your skanky sisters the one who made all that gossip on Nazz earlier?" Eddy inquired smugly as he grab a sheet of paper that had a picture of Nazz in a bikini and had the alleged information about her, typed on it._

"_Marie, began to sweat bullets as her eyes move from left to right, hoping some sort of miracle to take place. A small part of her wanted to tell the truth and apologized to Nazz whose taking it the hardest for obvious reasons. But that side completely vanish, when her stubborn side clouded her judgement, thinking about May_

"_This sheet of paper is all over the school and according to Ed it has the smell of- before Eddy can say anymore the first bell rang, prompting Marie to make her escape and ran to her next class, with a lot on her mind. _

" _Oh come on! Why does everything keep interrupting me! Eddy shout out the hall way voice, vibrating through the school._

" _I've never seen Marie look so vulnerable. Could she be the one who did this to Nazz," Edd thought as he looked the sheet of paper of the false information about her. _

_Marie's mind was all over the place, A part of her thought about why she couldn't confess to Edd, and apologize to Nazz about the stupid gossip. She couldn't stand herself for being so immature, and hurting her crush in the process after he was kind to her, in retaliation for what she and her sisters deplorable antics of forcing themselves on the Eds for the past four years. But the rest of her only want Edd for herself and wanted Nazz to suffer for making her love falling for her. _

'Knock! Knock! Knock!

"The door's unlock you numskull." Marie said irritatingly.

The door opened May poked her head through it.

" Dinner is ready Marie. You didn't hear my voice?"

"No I was too busy in my zone, what's for dinner," Marie ask May as nicely as she can.

" What else its hamburgers and cream soda," May said as it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Marie sigh as she got off her bed and went with May to the dinner table. _"Darn it Lee when the heck are you going to challenge yourself and cook us a decent meal for once."_ Marie thought as she grab a seat and sat down.

May sat at the left of Marie taking a bite from her burger, while Lee was at the opposite of Marie looking at her looking spacing out.

Lee has matured the most out of the three, she towered over Marie by several inches. During her last year in middle school, she became an honor student so she can get into a good college and become a lawyer. She also joined the tennis team to stay in shape and blow off some steam.

"What's on your mind Marie," Lee said as she finished her first burger.

"Nothing really, I just can't get my mind off of Double D, I'm beginning to think what May said about being good men out there is true." Marie said with a genuine smile on her face as she took a drink of her soda.

"Why would you belive that idiot, she don't know what she's talking about." Lee said with a huge scowl on her face.

"Hey! I right here you know!" May shouted indignantly.

Forget about that punk Double D Marie! Lee said not paying attention to May.

No matter how 'good' they seem, men are still men its their destiny for them to act as lowlife animals like Eddy's disgusting brother four years ago and besides all men are scum anyway, Lee said in a shrug.

Marie then look at her half eaten burger like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "For some reason I don't think all men are bad, my dreamboat doesn't seem like the type of person who will do anything sleazy like Eddy's brother, Marie pointed out, as she got up and pour her contents in the trash and put her plate in the sink.

"But still, He will turn your back on you when you least expect to," Lee said smugly.

Marie then snarl and then begin to climb up a few steps before turning her head to Lee. May still on the table know what was about to happen next, so she got off the table and went to the living room to watch tv.

"I don't know what's gotten to you Lee, but base on the way we act toward the Eds we are no different from the men Mom's been with." With that Marie went back to her room to continue practice on her guitar.

As Marie went to her room she closed the door and opened her drawl and pick up a photo of her along with her sisters and the Eds after they got out of the mansion her and her sisters pranked the Eds four years ago. She looked at the terrified Edd in particular.

"I think I'm in love"

**Author Notes: Look forward to the next installment of the "Genius and creep"!**

**Update: 2-1-13 I fix some glaring mistakes hope its flows better. =)**

**R&R**


	5. Author's Note

**AN:** Hey! D51 here, I'm so sorry for not making another chapter of "The Genius and The Creep" for over a year. I know some of you made have loss faith in my story but, I got some good news. I'm turning this story into a comic. The reason why I decide to do it in comic form is because I'm getting more in to drawing rather than just writing it. Also it's going to be revised since it had a lot of errors. I can't promise you guys when to publish it, but I will do my best to get it out before 2015 is over. So check DA for it. If you don't know where my DA page is, there's a link to my account on my profile page. I hope this cleared things up.

I'm getting my groove back to work on this story again. =) I did a sketch of Edd and Marie in their school uniforms on DA, another one will be post some time today. I'll keep you guys updated on the comic.


End file.
